Hindsight Is Ever Perfect
by Fireblade K'Chona
Summary: OLD rather crappily written story, but I'm rewriting it, bear with me! This is the story of a girl who, instead of Foresight, can see into the past.
1. Cherrybrook

Disclaimer! Valdemar and all inside it belongs to Mercedes Lackey! Except for Cherrybrook, Tess, and Leila! (Lee) They're MINE! No takeys! If this were my idea, then I'd put it in a book, not on this site.shutting up. This is my first Misty fic that's not a poem, so be nice! Please! ~-~-~ indicates a vision, beginning and end. [brackets] indicate Lee's thoughts. :colons: are Mindspeech.  
  
Aaaaand, I am giving this story a desperately-needed rewrite. Bear with me.  
  
Warning: some shaychness. Nothing graphic as yet. If it bothers you, don't read. (no, it's not Lee!)  
  
Muse(s) responsible: Scheherezade and Chaesa  
  
Hindsight is Ever-Perfect  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Leila ran down the main street of Cherrybrook, a ribbon in her hand. The cherry trees which gave her middling-sized village southwest of Haven were fully in bloom, giving the impression that the street was filled with giant, pink, sugar-spun fireweed tufts. She saw a pretty bunch of flowers beside the brook which ran through the street, irrigating the cherry trees. Lee quickly bent down and plucked a few, tying them with the ribbon for her mother's birthday. She ran back up the street to her house, which she shared with her mother, father, one younger sister, and twin older brothers. Lee walked through the kitchen door and presented the flowers to her mother. Her mother beamed. "Thank you, Lee! They're beautiful! Now, get some water so they stay fresh."  
  
13-year-old Lee grinned at her mother and grabbed the bucket. She went to the front of the house and kicked the pump to get it going. The silversmith walked by and smiled at her. "Heyla, Lence!" called Lee. "And Heyla right back, Lee!" called Lence.  
  
Suddenly, Lee was hit with a vision. This had happened a few times before, and her body continued functioning, chatting with Lence and filling the bucket while Lee was watching her vision.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Lee watched as Lence waved at a man on the other side of the tavern, looking at him appraisingly. It was no secret that Lence was shaych, but who said that the traveling minstrel was as well?  
  
Apparently, both knew that the other was shaych. Lee watched as the minstrel stretched and called for someone who would lend him a bit of floor space. Lence volunteered. The minstrel followed him, and Lee knew what they were going to do. She tried to halt the vision, but it kept going. Lence nodded to Lee-a past Lee in the street-exactly where she had been the night before.  
  
Lence and the minstrel went into his house. Lee struggled against the bonds holding the vision, but nothing worked. She was forced to watch as Lence and the minstrel began their tryst. She shut her mental eyes and wrenched one more time-  
  
~-~-~  
  
The vision broke. Lee was back in her body. [I did NOT need to see that. I so did not need to see that. He's shaych already! I don't NEED visions to tell that!] Lee thought. Lence had left while Lee had been inside her vision. She turned to go inside-and stopped. There was a beautiful sunset, with the clouds painted all colors, the cherry trees in full bloom, and a white horse drinking from the pond. Lee blinked. No horse in Cherrybrook was that blinding white. As she wondered about it, the "horse" lifted its head-and looked directly at her.  
  
Lee couldn't see it from that distance, but she knew suddenly that the horse-no, Companion's eyes were blue. The Companion took a step, confirming her suspicions as the hoof chimed gently.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Mwahaha! Did any of you see that coming? I know you all know what will happen next, but I'm going to torture you until I actually get through my Math homework! And get some reviews. The more reviews, the faster I post!  
  
Thankees!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	2. Chosen

Disclaimer! Valdemar and all inside it belongs to Mercedes Lackey! Except for Cherrybrook, Tess, and Leila! (Lee) They're MINE! No takeys! ~-~-~ indicates a vision, beginning and end. [brackets] indicate Lee's thoughts. :colons: are Mindspeech. The Gift of Hindsight is also MINE!  
  
This is also a rewrite. Keep waiting.  
  
Warning: some shaychness. If it bothers you, don't read. (no, it's not Lee!)  
  
Muse(s) responsible: Scheherezade and Chaesa  
  
Hindsight is Ever-Perfect  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Lee stared at the Companion, transfixed. The Companion tossed its head and pranced down the street, its silver hooves chiming gently. Lee watched, the bucket forgotten in her hand. The Companion paced ever closer, its eyes on Lee. She nudged open the gate to Lee's yard and stepped inside. Lee's knees quivered.  
  
:My name is Tess. I Choose you, Leila. You will be a Herald, now.:  
  
Lee drowned in blue as she looked into Tess's eyes. Tess reached into her heart, healing wounds Lee hadn't known she possessed. :We must go to Haven, Lee. Mount up!:  
  
Lee broke her paralysis and said, "Wait! I have to tell Mother!" She turned to the house. "Mother! Come here!"  
  
Lee's mother appeared in the doorway. She began, "What is it now, Le-oh!" Abruptly, she descended the stairs and embraced Lee. "This is the best birthday present I could have had! Now you're going to be a Herald!"  
  
Lee tried to disentangle herself as Tess made a quiet sort of snorting noise. "Mother, Tess-my Companion-says I have to go."  
  
:I don't know about that. This is amusing. At least get your cloak-we have a few days before we reach Haven.: Lee said "Mother, I'll be fine! Now, could you let me get my cloak and things? I'll be a few days in reaching Haven."  
  
"Of course, dear. Let me go gather up a few things for you-you can say your goodbyes, because here come your brothers," said Lee's mother, and went inside to gather some supplies for Lee. Lee's older twin brothers, Adem and Idem, gaped at Lee and Tess. As always, they were mirror images of each other, both being of middling height, with red-brown hair and identical blue eyes. Lee called, "Heyla, Adem-Idem," Lee called, using her brother's town moniker, "I've been Chosen! Now I'm going to be a Herald!"  
  
Adem and Idem said, "What's your Companion's name? Can she talk?"  
  
Lee sighed. "Her name is Tess. She says heyla to you both and wonders how I tell you apart!"  
  
Abruptly, Lee's younger sister, nicknamed Berry for the amount of times she's been caught stealing berry pie from the kitchen came rocketing out the door and attached herself to Lee's legs. [Wonderful. Just wonderful. What's next, Great-Aunt Lilac and my second-cousin-twice-removed?] Lee thought with a sigh. She patted Berry's hair, which was cornsilk blond to Lee's own deep brown. "Shh, Berry, I'm not going away forever!" Lee said to the top of her four-year old sister's head. Tess made her snickering sound again. "Look, a Companion!" said Lee to Berry.  
  
Berry detached herself from Lee and shot straight at Tess, squealing with excitement. Tess abruptly stopped sniggering. :First your brothers just stop in the street, next you attach a sticky young child to my legs? You are going to pay.: said Tess irritably. Lee laughed. Her mother came out the door, holding Lee's cloak and a satchel. Lee allowed her to latch the cloakclasp and fuss with her hair for a bit, then took the packet and said, "Thanks, Mother. I'll write, if I have the time."  
  
Lee's mother looked at her, the ever-changing green-blue-gray eyes that Lee had inherited filled with tears. Lee embraced her. Tess said, fidgeting, :We NEED to GO, Chosen. Pleeeease?:  
  
Lee sighed. "Mother, I need to go. Tess wants Berry off her legs."  
  
Lee's mother picked up Berry as Lee stepped on the pump to mount Tess. She tucked the packet in a saddlebag and said, "Goodbye! I'll visit at Midwinter! Happy birthday, Mother!"  
  
With that, Tess turned, brushed past Adem-Idem, and began to lope comfortably down the street. Lee marveled at how fast they were moving. The cherry trees were blurs. The bells on Tess's barding jingled as she stretched into a gallop. Lee clung to the reins and saddlehorn. She had ridden ponies at the Midsummer Faire and her father's patient riding horse, a mark of his office as Cherrybrook's lawkeeper, but they were nothing compared to Tess. She was moving so swiftly and smoothly, Lee could have sworn they were at a standstill but for the breeze blowing her long hair behind her. Tess slowed outside of the town to a ground-eating lope, and Lee sat for a moment, exhilarated. :Are you all right? I realize that us Companions do a right good job of turning your life upside-down!: said Tess. Lee said, trying to Mindspeak like Tess, :Pleasantly upside-down, though.:  
  
Tess snorted-her version of a laugh. :Since it's nearly nightfall, we can stop at a Waystation. Soon.:  
  
Lee didn't say anything, but instead reveled in the newly-formed bond between Tess and herself. She could feel love and support pouring through even now, and sent as much as she had back to Tess. Tess loped along for about half a candlemark, then turned off the road. :Here we are.:  
  
Lee dismounted and looked around. It was a cozy little hut with a stream running beside it. Lee built a fire as Tess nibbled at the grass. :We have much better grass at Haven.: muttered Tess. Lee laughed. "I hardly think they'll make us eat grass, will they?" :No, but you may be so hungry in Survival lessons that you'd be willing to try some!: countered Tess.  
  
Lee ate some of the bread her mother had packed, and offered part of an apple to Tess, who gratefully accepted. Lee leaned backwards-and met a white bulk. Tess had laid down behind her. Lee smiled sleepily and pulled her cloak over herself, snuggling into Tess's side and watching the flames die.  
  
--------------  
  
Well, there's chappie 2! The more reviews I get, the faster I write! Thankees, imaginary cookies, and apple pie to these people:  
  
Senashenta: Thank you! Have pie!  
  
RonethDragon Tiamat: Is that enough description?  
  
Cat: I will, thanks!  
  
Rosethorn: I know, I made it blindingly obvious. A bit Mary Sue, actually, but there is no refusing the muses! I hope your cat recovers- that WAS kind of a bad vision for poor Lee to have, though!  
  
Etcetera-cat: Here's some description for you, too. Let's leave our muses to it for a bit. I BLAME THE MUSHROOMS! That's just funny! Have pie!  
  
Thank you, everybody! I love my reviewers! *showers them with imaginary cookies and pie and ice cream to put on top of the pie* I think there's a plot twist coming up, but my muses don't tell me anything until I get to it most of the time! Zhaielleva!  
  
~Fireblade 


	3. Haven

Thank you to my kind reviewers. I will give you more pie if you review this chappie. Pie for those who reviewed 2 at the end of this chappie. Valdemar and everything in it belongs to Misty except for Cherrybrook, Tess, Lee, and others who will eventually come into the story. I forgot to mention this- Hindsight takes place during co-consorts Arden and Leesa's reign. During Oathbound etc. [brackets] indicate Lee's thoughts. :colons: indicate Mindspeech. The Heraldic Gift of Hindsight is also mine. ALL MINE! Sorry, I'm sugar high at the moment-heeheehee. ~-~-~ indicates a vision, beginning and end.  
  
I am still in the middle of the rewrite.  
  
Muse(s) responsible: Scheherezade and Chaesa  
  
Hindsight is Ever-Perfect  
  
---------------------  
  
Lee blinked slowly. It felt like she had fallen off her bed again. But if she had fallen off her bed, then why was there a big bulk behind her?  
  
She came fully awake. :Bright the day, sleepy one!: said Tess.  
  
"You," said Lee as she disentangled herself from her cloak, "are disgustingly cheerful in the morning."  
  
Tess made her chuckling noise again. Lee's heart softened and she hugged Tess around the neck. "Disgustingly cheerful or not, I do love you."  
  
Tess stood after Lee unwound her arms and shivered her hide all over, ridding herself of bits of grass. Lee went to the stream and splashed her face. She reached into the packet her mother had packed, and found more bread. Lee chewed the bread as she regarded the saddle dubiously. She had barely lifted it off Tess. How was she supposed to get it back on?  
  
Tess heard her thought and said, :Simple. I lay down, you lug it onto me. I stand up and you buckle the girth. Come on, we have to get to Haven! I want to show all my friends you! None of them have Chosen yet. We can get there today if I go full-out.:  
  
"Isn't 'all my friends you' improper grammar?" joked Lee. She lifted the saddle as high as she could and tried to put it carefully on Tess's back. For all her efforts, the saddle still slipped to the side. "Sorry." Lee shoved it until it was more-or-less centered on Tess's back. Tess stood and patiently waited for Lee to tighten the girth. :Tighter. If you leave it that loose, you'll fall off, and I'll have a broken Chosen!:  
  
"Oops," replied Lee, and tightened the girth. Tess shook to make sure it wouldn't fall off, and lowered her head for Lee to put on the hackamore. Lee stood back and pretended to examine Tess, while really only admiring her.  
  
:Hurry up!: said Tess. "Impatient, are you?" said Lee, "Oh-please don't go full-out. I'll get saddle-sore." Lee finally gave in and mounted.  
  
Immediately, Tess shot into a gallop like an arrow for a bow. Lee nearly fell. "Please! I'm not used to riding!"  
  
:Oops.: replied Tess sheepishly as she slowed. Lee held on to the hackamore for dear life, because Tess's lope was still incredibly fast. But it was so smooth, so incredible-like flying. Lee sort of fell into a half-doze, feeling rather than thinking. They were going so fast. So smoothly. It felt nice.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Lee stared at the Companion, transfixed. The Companion tossed its head and pranced down the street, its silver hooves chiming gently. Lee watched, the bucket forgotten in her hand. The Companion paced ever closer, its eyes on Lee. She nudged open the gate to Lee's yard and stepped inside. Lee's knees quivered.  
  
:My name is Tess. I Choose you, Leila. You will be a Herald, now.:  
  
Lee drowned in blue as she looked into Tess's eyes. Tess reached into her heart, healing wounds Lee hadn't known she possessed. :We must go to Haven, Lee. Mount up!:  
  
~-~-~  
  
Lee came awake with a start. She had been reliving her Choosing, apparently for hours. Tess chuckled. :It's nice, remembering, isn't it? You must have been trancing-you sat still for candlemarks. You didn't even notice when I went full-out. We're reaching Haven.:  
  
Lee looked eagerly at the approaching gray walls, then down at Tess, who wasn't even sweating. She wasn't sure, but she didn't think horses could gallop for candlemarks-but then, she knew next to nothing about horses. Lee was a bit disappointed in the way she had missed most of the day-but then, seeing it go by so fast would be scary.  
  
:We're home!: trilled Tess. She slowed at the gates as the Guards nodded and let her through. "Home again, Tess? You haven't been gone long-but I guess your Chosen was pretty close! Heyla, young one." nodded one of them. Lee grinned back and turned her attention to the city.  
  
Tess followed a winding path through the city as Lee tried to stare in every direction. The absence of cherry trees disoriented her slightly, but there was everything else. Now she felt more than ever the country bumpkin, as she wished she had two heads.  
  
:Actually, you sort of do have two heads,: chuckled Tess, :because I'm part of you.: Lee discovered that she could see through Tess's eyes as well. There was sort of an overlay of what Tess saw over what Lee saw. It took a little getting used to, but Lee used it with delight. They reached another wall.  
  
:Home!: said Tess again, and trotted through the gates. Lee looked around curiously. :This is your home for the next couple years.: said Tess. :That's Companion's Field right there. All the Companions live there. Visit! Often!:  
  
"All right, silly white horse," Lee laughed. There was a Herald standing a few feet away, looking at her. :Dismount now, dear, and I'll see you later. This is Dean Hadley. He'll be teaching you Orientation. Almost all your year is here-Laksha went on Search a few weeks ago, but her Call is from up near Iftel, Rashte had to go down near Karse, so he's going to be dodging arrows for a while before finding his Chosen, but Nalani, Malian, Daire, and Keshka have already Chosen.:  
  
"Um, and their Chosen's names are-what, exactly? Who are my year-mates?" asked Lee.  
  
:Oh-right. Um, obviously I'm not going to know the names of Laksha or Rashte's Chosens until they get here, but Nalani's Chosen is Taliesin-he has a long name-Malian Chose Lale-his name sounds like yours!:  
  
"And the rest?" prompted Lee, "Any girls?"  
  
:Daire Chose Temya and Keshka Chose Jali. You have a lot of year-mates-7, if we combine all of you! Now go with Dean Hadley!:  
  
Lee looked at the Dean and gulped.  
  
"Don't be afraid of me, I don't bite. Much." chuckled the Dean.  
  
Lee hugged Tess around the neck and walked after the Dean. She gaped at the Collegium. It was huge! Tess trotted away behind her, her hooves chiming gently. Lee followed the Dean through a door, looking everywhere at once.  
  
"Don't strain your neck. You're here for the next four years!" said the Dean, leading her through a maze of hallways. Lee set herself to remembering the confusing combination. The Dean stopped in front of a door, and they went inside.  
  
"New Trainee, Hadley?" asked a woman behind the desk.  
  
"Her name's Lee. She needs uniforms. Lee, this is our Outfitter, Helve," replied the Dean.  
  
Lee was measured and presented with every part of the uniform but boots. Those, she was told, would be custom-made for her. Helve led her to her room, a cozy perch on the second floor. Lee, having the habit of keeping things away from Berry, stowed her clothes in the wardrobe and placed her belongings above the reach of a toddler. She lay on the bed, looking out the window. She was very tired after such a long day, but she would have dinner in a few minutes...  
  
----------------------------  
  
Well, there's another chappie done! Told ya I'd have it up! Let's see- reviewer-thanking time. *ahem* Pie for everyone!  
  
Little lisa: You must be psychic.  
  
ElvenRanger and Dragon Queen: Enough description?  
  
Etcetera-cat: Oops, sorry bout the ice cream on the ears!  
  
Rosethorn: OK, less A/Ns this time. Happy?  
  
Kadevi Chan: See Rosethorn's thing and have pie.  
  
Lori: beta dearest! I like that! Thank you!  
  
AlariaDragonlady: Yes, have pie. Have lots of pie. *hands about 8 pies to Alaria*  
  
Now, while I slave away at Algebra and the next chappie, go read Of the Clans No Longer! Thank you! *bows* Don't forget to review this chappie, though!  
  
~Fireblade and muses 


	4. The Queen of the Klutzes

Nothing belongs to me except some of the characters. Velgarth belongs to Misty. For any of you who may be wondering, I don't think Lee will ever meet Vaschel, but it's only my little thought at the moment. (Vaschel is from Of the Clans no Longer) Vaschel comes to the Collegium before Lee. Not sure how far back. I'll specify in my next chappie of Clans. Back to Hindsight.  
  
[brackets] indicate Lee's thoughts. :colons: indicate Mindspeech. The Heraldic Gift of Hindsight is also mine. ~-~-~ indicates a vision, beginning and end.  
  
Muses Responsible: Scheherezade and Chaesa  
  
--------------------------  
  
The bell boomed above Lee's head. She sat up with a start and left her room. :It's just dinnertime. Don't panic-just follow everyone else,: said Tess from her vantage point in Lee's mind.  
  
:Thanks.: replied Lee. She followed a group of Grays down the hall and into a room filled with tables. She blinked. There were so many! Lee bit her lip. There didn't seem to be anywhere to sit.  
  
:Jali, Taliesin, and Lale are over at the second table to your left.: said Tess helpfully.  
  
Lee walked towards the table holding her year-mates. However, her klutzy instincts kicked in on the third step she took, had her trip over her own feet, and somersault/sprawl six feet ahead.  
  
The Grays laughed. Lee stood, her face burning. "Heyla!" said a new voice. "Um...you! The one who just tripped! Over here!"  
  
Lee looked for the owner-and saw it was Taliesin. He grinned cheerily and waved her over to their table.  
  
Lee sat, her face still red. "You must be our new year-mate," said Lale.  
  
"Um, yes. I'm Leila, but everybody calls me Lee," replied Lee.  
  
"Hi, Lee! Just got here? Eat!" said Jali, the only other girl at the table other than Lee. "Your other year-mate who's already here, Temya, has table duty."  
  
Lee looked at the sheer quantity of the food and ate. "Where're you from?" asked Taliesin.  
  
"Cherrybrook. It's southwest of Haven. I was Chosen yesterday, by Tess," said Lee after she had swallowed.  
  
"I'm from Sweetsprings, Lale's from Lake Evendim, and Taliesin's from Rethwellan," said Jali. "Oh, and Temya is a Haven native."  
  
Lee nodded and continued eating. The other three chatted among themselves as Lee listened. "Lee?" asked Taliesin, "I could show you around after dinner if you'd like."  
  
"Thank you!" said Lee joyfully. "I haven't been able to find my way around at all!"  
  
Taliesin grinned. "My pleasure, oh Queen of the Klutzes." He bowed.  
  
"Hey!" protested Lee.  
  
"Well, it's true!" insisted Taliesin.  
  
Lee gave up and accepted her new title.  
  
Lee got over most of her shyness that evening, finding the courage to laugh and joke with her year-mates. Temya came and joined Lee, Jali, Lale, and Taliesin, bowing when Taliesin informed her of Lee's new nickname.  
  
:Will you come outside now?: asked Tess plaintively, :I want to show you to my friends!:  
  
:All right!: said Lee. Then, to her year-mates, "Can we go to Companion's Field now?"  
  
They agreed unanimously.  
  
After they cleared their plates, Lale, Taliesin, Jali, Temya, and Lee hiked down to the Field. Lee felt strange in her new Grays, but forgot everything at the sight of Tess. "Tess!" she cried, running forward-only to trip and accidentally cartwheel over to the right.  
  
"All hail the Queen of the Klutzes!" shouted Taliesin as Lee stood. "Where'd you learn those acrobatics?" he asked as Lee brushed herself off. "Oh-my twin older brothers taught them to me. They want to be entertainers, and since I'm so clumsy, they figured they should teach me as much as they could. I know how to cartwheel, somersault, and do flips, but I'm STILL a klutz," said Lee.  
  
She demonstrated a handless cartwheel, ending with a backflip. Her year- mates clapped. Tess nickered. Lee devoted her attention to her Companion, realizing that there were several others behind her. :These are my friends. And your year-mates' Companions, most of them.: said Tess.  
  
Lee waved to the other Companions, grinning. She looked at one of them, and seemed to somersault. [Not again!] she thought...  
  
~-~-~  
  
Lee hovered over a strange man as he tried to scrape ice off his tower roof. She could tell he wanted to see something in the sky, since he kept looking up anxiously. Suddenly, there was a small flash of light my his ankle and he fell, giving one gasp as his heart failed.  
  
Lee watched as a Guard came running to him, crying, "Herald Kilchas!"  
  
He knelt beside the body of what was apparently Herald Kilchas. Lee didn't quite remember who he was.  
  
A man came running onto the Field, and Lee watched him. As he came more into view, she saw raven hair streaked with white and silver eyes. She gasped silently. This could only be Herald Vanyel...  
  
~-~-~  
  
Lee shook her head fiercely and stared at the Companion who had triggered the vision. Tess, who was seemingly unaware, was animatedly talking to the other Companions and Lee at the same time. :...and that's Kilchas, over there. That's all of them.:  
  
Then, in private-mode to Lee, :What was that? It seemed like Foresight, but it wasn't fuzzy. Foresight is always fuzzy. I know because when I was a Heral-anyway, your vision was crystal-clear.: said Tess.  
  
Lee shrugged, but her mood was dampened. Lee knew perfectly well what it actually was-a vision of the past. Should she tell Tess?  
  
:You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, dear. I'd just appreciate it if you did...: said Tess, wistfully.  
  
:Never mind.: answered Lee, carefully dropping a veil over the thought.  
  
"Time for your tour!" said Taliesin.  
  
"Coming," smiled Tess.  
  
Taliesin led her back out of Companion's Field, the other three still talking to their Companions. :Bye, Tess. See you soon!: said Lee.  
  
Taliesin pointed at a building. "That's Bardic, and that's Healer's. Over there are the stables for the regular horses, and over there is the tack shed for the Companions. And here are the Collegium gardens."  
  
Taliesin turned along a path, still talking animatedly. Lee watched her feet, making sure she didn't trip. "And there's the Palace," finished Taliesin. "How can you talk so fast and long?" asked Lee.  
  
"It comes from living in Rethwellan. With all the complicated three-breath- for-normal-people names, you get extraordinary lungpower. I can say Rethwellan's King's full name and titles in two breaths. Most people need four!" replied Taliesin cheerfully.  
  
Lee nodded, slightly dazed. The moon was rising. Taliesin turned onto a path following the River Terilee. Lee followed, still half-lost.  
  
Taliesin sat on a log under an overhanging ledge. Lee sat beside him.  
  
"Um. There's one more thing you should know," said Taliesin, very seriously.  
  
Lee blinked.  
  
"I've never told anyone this before, except Nalani, of course, but-" Taliesin took a deep breath, then began talking quickly and softly.  
  
"I was born in a large city in Rethwellan. I'm actually a son of a minor noble. My father was always obsessed with our reputation and rising higher in the Court. As his eldest son, I was expected to hold up that image. But..." Taliesin took another deep breath. Lee watched him, not moving.  
  
"Well-in Rethwellan, they're very against-shaych people. So, you can imagine what my father did when he learned-when he learned I was shaych," said Taliesin, carefully.  
  
Lee blinked again. "My father-my father punished me, then disowned me. Just after I left home, Nalani came for me, and I came here, but I haven't told anyone since." Taliesin bit his lip. "I just met you-but I know that I can trust you. Somehow. I have a small Gift of Empathy. Very small. But it can tell me who I can trust...you don't mind, do you?"  
  
Lee said, "What does being shaych have to do with the price of peas on the Dhorisa Plains? Of course I don't mind. Why would I? You're a person! A good person! And if-if you need someone, I'm here."  
  
[That was interesting.] thought Lee. [I was half-sure he was going to romance me! Just shows you can't predict anything, I guess.]  
  
Taliesin said, "Actually, I do need someone. Not precisely a someone. Just...some human who doesn't mind giving a shoulder to-to what my father considered less than an animal."  
  
In response, Lee hugged him. She extended some new sense, and heard a few of his thoughts by mistake. When she 'heard' what his father had done to Taliesin-Lee wanted to go and kill him. [And all this on my first night here. I'm bushed, but Taliesin needs me. I'll stay for a while.]  
  
Taliesin began to cry. Lee heard a few more of his thoughts that he seemed to be "projecting" at random. :Gods, gods. Someone, at least, doesn't mind. Gods, I've needed this...:  
  
Lee soothed Taliesin gently, as if he was Berry crying over a scraped knee. "Shhh. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. But it'll be damn hard to keep this from Tess," said Lee.  
  
"Thank you," replied Taliesin, "Sorry. I've needed that for so long-Nalani let me cry on her, but never another human. Not that I've exactly told any other human..."  
  
"Done?" inquired Lee.  
  
"Yes." Taliesin replied, straightening and blowing his nose on his handkerchief.  
  
Lee grinned. "And I really don't mind, oh loyal subject of the Klutzes."  
  
Taliesin laughed.  
  
Lee grinned. "Let's go, bwana." [Bwana? Where did that come from?]  
  
:Bermuda, probably.: said Tess.  
  
:Where?: asked Lee, very confused.  
  
:Never mind.:  
  
Taliesin said, "Heyla!" and waved to his Companion, Nalani, over on the other riverbank. Tess was close behind.  
  
"Let's ride!" said Lee.  
  
"Sure. Since not all our year-mates are here yet, we don't have lessons. Let's go!" said Taliesin.  
  
Lee jumped from rock to rock to the other side and mounted Tess.  
  
They rode.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Hahaha! HAHAHAHA! Who saw THAT coming? Now Lee and Taliesin are friends! But ya gotta have friiennnndss...  
  
*is interrupted by Scheherezade whacking her with a pillow*  
  
OK. None of Lee's other year-mates are shaych. So that's all cleared up. Pie for these people:  
  
Herald Mistylenna: You'll find out!  
  
Rosethorn: No Talia/Dirk fluff because THEY AREN'T EVEN BORN YET! Sorry. I'm reeeeallly sugar-high. WHEEE!  
  
Cat: Thank you!  
  
Aristel: Scheherezade thanks you. Which is a rare thing. *ducks another pillow thrown by Scheherezade*  
  
Senashenta: Oops. Lol. I'm not changing it, people can just wonder! Bwahaha! BWAHAHAHA! *Scheherezade whacks Fireblade with yet another pillow* Geez...Scheherezade has quite an arsenal.  
  
Etcetera-cat: Thankees! *bows and blows kisses*  
  
*crickets*  
  
Erm. I guess I'll go work on other stuff then! Thank you, my fine reviewers!  
  
Wind to thy wings!  
  
~Fireblade 


	5. Spilled

Pie for reviewers. Velgarth belongs to Misty. Only most of the characters belong to me. No taking them. The Gift of Hindsight is also mine.  
  
[brackets] indicate Lee's thoughts. :colons: indicate Mindspeech. ~-~-~ indicates a vision, beginning and end.  
  
There is emphasis on how Lee can't ride in this chappie cause I'm getting sick of all those other fics where the Companion shows up and they ride away like master horsemen. Horsewomen. Horsepeople. I dunno. Also, Misty has mentioned that many Trainees, because of the usual age they're Chosen, are klutzes, which no one has really followed up. All hail the Queen of the Klutzes, Lee!  
  
Remember, Taliesin is the only shaych person in Lee's year-mates. I never said anything about the other Trainees, though, so don't worry about little Taliesin being all alone. Probably won't happen for a while, but when it does...*evil grin*  
  
Muse(s) responsible: Scheherezade and Chaesa  
  
Hindsight is Ever-Perfect  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Lee rode with Taliesin bareback, enjoying the fleetness of the movement, and the companionship of a friend. Tess jumped a log-and Lee fell off. "Tess! You know I can't ride!"  
  
:Oops. Sorry.: Tess ducked her head as Lee stood and brushed herself off.  
  
"Well, we can still catch them."  
  
Lee vaulted onto Tess's back and held her mane for dear life, clamping with her legs as she jounced as much as was possible on a Companion. Tess ignored it and galloped after Nalani and Taliesin, who were laughing.  
  
They stopped as Tess and Lee blew past and came to a stop. Taliesin's tears had dried by now, but Lee's shoulder was still wet.  
  
Lee flailed her arms as Tess came to a stop, forgetting about her mane as she tried to balance. Tess shifted under Lee to try and keep her up, but Lee still fell.  
  
"All hail the Queen of the Klutzes!" cried Taliesin as Lee stood.  
  
[I'm never going to hear the last of this. EVER.] thought Lee as she looked at a snickering Tess.  
  
The sky was darkening. "We should probably go in. I mean, wouldn't want the others getting..ideas," said Lee.  
  
"Um. No. Seeing as you're the wrong sex entirely," said Taliesin.  
  
[Good. Now it's out, at least to me, he's being open. Oh, wait...Tess...]  
  
Lee glanced at Tess, but she didn't even twitch, just kept snickering. She looked back at Taliesin. "Oh, the Companions will keep it quiet, won't they?" asked Taliesin.  
  
:Sure will. Won't even pass my-um-well, as I can't talk...: Tess dissolved into some rambling confusion. (AN: Hey, etcetera-cat, maybe she's related to Teva!)  
  
"She will," said Lee, firmly.  
  
Taliesin grinned and helped her onto Nalani, since Tess was still snickering too hard to move.  
  
Nalani didn't object to the double weight. She carried Taliesin and Lee to the fence, then leaned to one side and dumped them off. Lee, used to the numerous falls she always experienced, set herself to land, but Taliesin crunched into the ground. "Ow."  
  
"You'll live. It's not serious. Who's Queen-well, King, of the Klutzes now?" joked Lee.  
  
"You are. I'm only a lowly noble of the Klutz Kingdom. Very lowly," poked Taliesin back as he examined a growing bruise on his knee.  
  
Lee whacked him, and they went inside. Lee turned into the girl's wing, fully intending to take a bath. A long bath.  
  
Tess fell into slumber at the edge of Lee's mind. Lee sighed and followed an older Trainee to the baths. "Hi. I'm Cerah. (pronounced Sarah) You're the one who just got here, right?"  
  
"I'm Lee. Where are the baths?"  
  
"Follow me! You look like you need it."  
  
Feeling shy, Lee followed Cerah down the hall. Several friends joined Cerah, and Lee followed, sort of alone.  
  
Some of her loneliness must have resonated down to Tess, because Tess came fully awake. :Wha-oh. Don't worry, Chosen. I'm here.:  
  
Lee sent back, :That sounded ad-libbed.:  
  
Tess sent a feeling down the bond, tinged maroon with sheepishness.  
  
Lee laughed.  
  
In the baths, she saw Jali and Temya again. They talked among themselves as they bathed. Lee scrubbed, then refilled the tub to soak. She sank into the warm water...  
  
Jali shook he shoulder. "You napped. Time to get out."  
  
Lee stretched and stepped out of the tub, drying quickly. She put on the nightgown Jali tossed at her and headed for her room.  
  
Lee covered herself firmly with blankets, looking out the window. She always left the curtain open. The stars were shining so brightly.  
  
Tess moved into Lee's mind. :All right. Spill. What was that vision today? It was clear as crystal and seemed to swirl backwards from the usual Foresight spiral.:  
  
Lee sighed. :It was-a vision of the past. I've had them before, but I've never had them stretch so far back.:  
  
Tess demanded, :How many have you had, and when did they start?:  
  
:I've had a lot of them. They started a couple months ago, when I turned 13. The first one I had was of one of my friends trysting behind the barn with my cousin. That was...shocking. Then I relived the death of my grandfather, which creeped me out because I wasn't there and it happened when I was eight. Then, the day you Chose me, I had a-a vision-: Lee was blushing now :about our silversmith, who's shaych, trysting with a minstrel. That really, really freaked me out. Then, I looked at Kilchas, and suddenly that vision flashed into my mind.:  
  
:We'll discuss this in the morning-I won't tell anyone just yet. Good night, Chosen,: said Tess, spiraling off into sleep again.  
  
Lee soon followed.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Chappie 5, let's do a hand jive! *Does the movements to the hand-jive song*  
  
That was fun. Anyway, Lee's spilled, had more klutzy moments...yeah. I like this girl. Remember, the pretty purple button in the lower left corner looves being clicked on, and if you don't click on it, it'll be depressed. Poor little purple button. *pets review button, which purrs*  
  
Whoa! It's alive! Anyway, remember to review!  
  
Wind to thy wings!  
  
~Fireblade, muses, and one pretty purple purring review button 


	6. Weapons

Whoa...been a while since I updated...*wince* Sorry! I had Writer's Block!  
  
La la la...I don't own! Whee! Except I do own the idea for Hindsight!  
  
Come on people, most of you have probably read Like the Moon, so repeat after me!  
  
[brackets] are the mainie's thoughts! :colons: are Mindspeech!  
  
And ~-~-~ indicates a vision, beginning and end!  
  
Muses responsible: Scheherezade and Chaesa!  
  
Hindsight is Ever-Perfect  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
A bell clanged as Lee awoke. She started and fell off her bed.  
  
"Great. Another bruise," she muttered as she climbed into her Grays.  
  
:Welladay! Sleepyhead is awake!: chirped Tess.  
  
:Horse, if you don't shut up, I won't visit you today.:  
  
:Then I won't tell you who your new year-mate is!:  
  
:What? A new year-mate? Who?:  
  
:Visit me!:  
  
:Oh, all right. Who is it?: demanded Lee.  
  
:Laksha Chose. She nearly had to go into Iftel. Anyway, she's heading back here with her Chosen.:  
  
:But who IS her Chosen?: begged Lee.  
  
:His name is Allen.:  
  
:Great, another boy.:  
  
:Well, his Companion is a girl...:  
  
:Still.:  
  
"Oi! Lee! Breakfast!" called Jali from the door.  
  
:Food!: said Lee, still thinking in Mindspeech.  
  
:Out loud, dear.:  
  
"Food!" cried Lee, and flung herself out of the room-smashing into the wall on the other side.  
  
"I pity you in Weapons," sighed Jali, "Come on. This way."  
  
:Weapons?: queried Lee to Tess.  
  
:Yes indeedy. Heralds need to defend themselves all the time.:  
  
:As in sharp pointy object weapons?:  
  
Tess, realizing where this was going, winced. :Yes, sharp-pointy-etc. Uh- oh.:  
  
Lee gulped as she headed for her year-mates in the dining hall.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Taliesin.  
  
"Is the Weaponsmaster really going to give me a sharp pointy object?" asked Lee unhappily.  
  
"Yeah, probably," said Taliesin offhandedly. "Roll?"  
  
"No thanks," said Lee, prodding at her food.  
  
"You'd better hurry," pointed out an older Trainee. "You lot have Weapons first thing this morning. Don't eat too much."  
  
Lee went white. "No sharp pointy object for me, thanks," she muttered to Lale, who looked first at her, then at the apple he'd been trying to pass to her.  
  
:Take the apple, dear. I want it: said Tess.  
  
Lee absently pocketed the apple. "Thanks," she said to no one in particular.  
  
All too soon, they were pointed towards the Salle.  
  
Lee fed the apple to Tess, who tailed them anxiously.  
  
The Weaponsmaster was a slim, ethereal-looking blonde woman.  
  
"Don't be fooled," whispered Taliesin, "She could probably break the biggest man in the Guard in half without too much effort."  
  
The Weaponsmaster looked them over. "New, are you?" she asked Lee kindly. "Well, let's see what you can do."  
  
By the end of the time where the Weaponsmaster "saw what she could do," Lee was completely convinced that she was totally hopeless.  
  
[Academics, I can handle. Anything physical, though-better left unsaid,] she thought absently.  
  
"You-have potential," said the Weaponsmaster finally.  
  
"Now, I think you should probably learn-" the Weaponsmaster looked Lee over.  
  
"Bow, of course, knife-work, and probably short-sword. Longsword-well, never mind that."  
  
She handed Lee a weapon. Lee gulped. "What's this?" she asked.  
  
"It's a short-sword."  
  
Following that was an exhausting round of exercises. Lee dropped the weapon at least eight times, nearly stabbed herself eleven times, and hit herself and the Weaponsmaster with the flat of the blade eighteen times.  
  
"Well, you're a klutz, but I can train that out of you," said the Weaponsmaster finally.  
  
Lee simply groaned.  
  
Then-  
  
~-~-~  
  
Lee saw the Weaponsmaster as she had been many years ago.  
  
She was casually swinging a longsword in a battle, gripping her dark bay with her legs.  
  
Her horse screamed and fell under an enemy's axe.  
  
The Weaponsmaster snarled with anger and leapt off the corpse, swinging and stabbing, working her way in deep.  
  
Suddenly, a charge of soldiers in her colors swarmed after her, supporting her, as she gave a cry of triumph and slew the commander.  
  
~-~-~  
  
[What did that have to do with anything?] wondered Lee.  
  
Tess butted in. :Your Weaponsmaster was a war hero. I think you just saw her final battle, just before she was Chosen.:  
  
:But whyyy did I see it?: said Lee, plaintively.  
  
:I have absolutely no idea...: said Tess, worrying Lee even more.  
  
A gruff Mindvoice connected with Lee's and said, :I don't know what your Gift is, but you need training, and fast.:  
  
:Who are you?: asked Lee and Tess in unison.  
  
:Weaponsmaster. Companion, what are her Gifts?:  
  
Tess spoke into Lee's mind. :Tell her they're a slightly less-than-average Mindspeech and whatever this is.:  
  
Lee Spoke to the Weaponsmaster. :Weakish Minspeech-and Hindsight.:  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The plot thickens!  
  
Or not...  
  
Everybody gets pie of their choice!  
  
Etcetera-cat: Ehehe...I know all about temperamental Companions...I've got Alettea, Tess, Ramya, Gazali, and the other ones..  
  
Rosethorn: Yeah, Lee gets freaked out a lot...  
  
Cat: Hi...thanks...have pie...  
  
Senashenta: Tess may be related to Teva somehow...I dunno.  
  
Stee: Pet the review button!  
  
Kadevi: I'm kinda blocked on this one a bit, so I'm working really hard to get each chappie out!  
  
Kyalia: Sometimes I'm a bit abrupt. Hope your wrist is better.  
  
RonethDragon Tiamat: Lee's got Hindsight and weakish Mindspeech.  
  
Slivervine: I'm trying, I'm trying!  
  
Katsiebee: Thank you!  
  
Cookxenya: HYPERNESS! SUGAR! HAVE PIE! Of your choice.  
  
Now that this is done-ish, I'm going to go and fight with Vaschel about Grays...  
  
Shi'na'in and their color fixations...*clicks tongue*  
  
~Fireblade K'Chona 


End file.
